Can you hear me
by nattie black
Summary: Petit os inspiré d'une série de gifs sur Tumblr. Stiles à tendance à sous-estimer les capacités lupines...
1. Chapter 1

Can you hear me ?

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures sur internet et sur le bestiaire des Argent Stiles soupira fortement. Il était agacé au plus haut point. Une semaine avant il était tombé sur une petite information. Il l'avait trouvé dans l'un des nombreux récits loufoques qu'on peut trouver sur la toile. Le fait était simplement énoncé sans aucune explication pour l'accompagner. L'adolescent aurait pu passer son chemin et ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça, comme ça lui arrivait souvent. Seulement sa curiosité l'avait rapidement poussé à chercher s'il y avait d'autres références à ce type de cas et de fil en aiguille il s'était aperçu que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Plusieurs filles, tout au long des siècles depuis leur existence, issues de familles de loup-garou était nées parfaitement humaines. Puis passé l'adolescence il n'y avait plus aucunes traces d'elles. Plusieurs hypothèses étaient proposées mais aucunes ne convenaient à l'hyperactif. Alors il avait alors tenté d'interroger Deaton, lui aussi avait entendu parler de ce phénomène mais n'y ayant jamais été confronté il ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre. Dans un dernier recours, et épuisé de ne rien trouvé par lui même, Stiles décida d'aller demander à Derek. Avec toutes ses expériences pour parler avec sa mère et pour retrouver tous ses souvenirs, il allait peut-être pouvoir lui répondre.

Sur le chemin Stiles n'arrêta pas de pester contre le loup. Il avait décidé de retourner vivre dans sa maison, il passait maintenant tout son temps à la restaurer. Dire qu'il était loin d'en voir la fin n'était pas un euphémisme. Avec les forts orages de ces dernières semaines la vieille bicoque était devenue plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, aussi Derek n'avait eut d'autre choix que d'abattre tout l'arrière de la demeure, sans oublier toute la partie salon plus que dévastée. Plutôt que tout amener à la décharge au fur et à mesure, ou de mettre le feu à tout ce bois, l'ancien alpha avait entreposé les poutres et autres morceaux de la charpente devant la maison. Le tas de gravas était si imposant que Stiles n'avait pu faire autrement que de se garer à environ cinquante mètres de la maison s'il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec sa Jeep. Une fois le moteur coupé l'adolescent se dirigea prudemment vers le bâtiment délabré. Et là le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie se produisit. Il n'était pas encore sur le perron, à peine était-il au bas des trois petites marches, qu'il vit par le trou béant de la fenêtre du salon un Derek torse nu faire ses exercices de sport. Il lui tournait le dos et les muscles saillants de ses épaules étaient bandés. Dans le creux de ses omoplates l'hyperactif admira le triskel qui ne lui avait jamais été apparu aussi érotique. Ce n'est pas de surprendre Derek en plein sport qui le gênait , après tout le loup les avez bien à plusieurs reprises observé pendant leur entraînement de Lacross. A la limite regarder Derek dans ce genre de position pouvait être humiliant, rabaissant pour Stiles, petite crevette, en apparences. Non, ce qui embarrassait au plus haut point le fils du shérif c'est qu'il eut une réaction pour le moins gênante. En effet cette vue le stimulait plus qu'autre chose et une certaine partie de son anatomie se trouvait raide.

Plus honteux que la première fois qu'il avait dû prendre sa douche avec toute l'équipe, l'hyperactif prit la fuite essayant de rester discret. Il sauta dans sa voiture et posa ses doigts sur les clés restées sur le contact, prêt à démarrer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Son érection soudaine était aussi la plus forte qu'il n'eut jamais eu. Son membre était douloureux et un brasier ravageait ses reins, poussant de force ses hanches en avant. Jetant un bref regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul dans les bois, Stiles se dépêcha de déboutonner son pantalon pour glisser sa main dans son boxer. Ses doigts avaient à peine touchés son pénis qu'il lâcha un gémissement tout en se plaquant contre son siège. Il se cala confortablement, écarta légèrement les cuisses et il commença à se caresser. Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait mais il fallait avouer que les occasions de le faire depuis la transformation de Scott avaient amplement diminuées. Si bien que depuis sa première et unique fois avec Malia quatre mois plus tôt il n'avait plus rien fait de physique. Son pouce toucha le bout de son membre et un halètement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le plaisir. Il revoyait Derek presque nu, plus viril que jamais, le dos luisant de sueur. Il revoyait aussi ses muscles moulés dans ses hauts en coton si prêt du corps. Il s'imagina caresser la ligne droite et dure de sa mâchoire couverte d'une barbe de quelques jours. Les lèvres pulpeuses et rougies qui n'attendaient que lui. Remontant encore il tomba dans les yeux verts bordés de bleu clair. Il plongea sur sa bouche et dans son fantasme c'était dorénavant la main du plus âgé qui s'activait avec vigueur sur sa hampe. Stiles ne se retenait plus de gémir et de grogner, c'était tellement bon. Il sentait qu'il allait venir et perdu dans son plaisir il supplia Derek de le libérer. Il vit le loup lui faire un sourire carnassier avant de descendre le long de son corps. Quand il eut la sensation de sa bouche le suçotant doucement il ne pu se retenir. D'une voix rauque et puissante, preuve de son orgasme dévastateur, il lâcha un « putain...Derek » tout en se répandant dans son sous-vêtement. Il lui fallut presque une minute entière pour redescendre sur terre. Quand ce fut le cas il vérifia par le pare-brise que le loup n'était pas dehors. Il se savait trop loin pour être entendu mais c'était juste pour être sûr. Une fois rassuré il referma son pantalon, grimaçant à la sensation humide et poisseuse qui régnait dans son boxer. Puis il démarra pour de bon sa Jeep pour rentrer chez lui. Ses réponses attendraient, il fallait d'abord qu'il aille prendre une douche. Il arriva chez lui vers 19h et fut surpris de trouver son père en cuisine.

-Non Stiles ne monte pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre ! Je suis de garde ce soir et j'aimerai qu'on mange au moins une fois ensemble.

-Juste cinq minutes papa, le temps de me doucher.

-Non le repas est prêt. Tu es un adolescent Stiles, tu peux largement attendre vingt petites minutes avant d'aller te laver.

Grommelant pour la forme Stiles s'installa à table et versa de l'eau dans les deux verres présents. Pendant ce temps John apporta le repas.

-Des pizzas ?

-Je n'ai pas ton talent de cuisinier je te rappel.

-T'aurais pu faire un effort et appeler le livreur, tout mais pas des pizzas surgelées. Dit-il sans une once d'humour.

Le shérif leva les yeux aux ciel et se servit. Le père et le fils passèrent un bon moment ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps que l'atmosphère n'avait pas été si détendu. Si heureux était-il de voir que son père allait vraiment bien Stiles n'en fut pas pour le moins soulagé de le voir enfin partir. Il n'en pouvait plus de retirer son vêtement souillé et de se laver. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Bénit soit son père de l'avoir laissé prendre la chambre d'ami avec une petite salle d'eau attenante. Ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer les portes derrière lui l'adolescent se déshabilla, lançant son boxer dans un coin. Une fois sous le jet d'eau il dut passer plusieurs fois sa main sur son membre pour retirer les restes de liquide collant. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa petite séance de travaux manuel, et plus particulièrement à ce qui l'avait déclenché. Ce faisant il se retrouva avec une nouvelle érection. Il jura tout en se claquant le front contre le mur de la douche.

-C'est pas vrai, pas encore. Se plaignit-il.

Dans le fond là tout de suite ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se demandait juste si à partir de maintenant il allait bander à chaque fois qu'il verrait ou pensait à Derek. Cela pourrait vite devenir très compliqué. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, une main et un corps chaud s'était glissés contre lui. Stiles essaya de s'éloigner tout en poussant un cri pour le moins féminin. Mais vu le peu d'espace il arriva seulement à se retourner.

-Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je suis tout nu là ! Oh mon dieu t'es tout nu toi aussi. Pourquoi t'es tout nu ?

Le loup se rapprocha et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps finement musclé du plus jeune. L'une de ses mains se dirigea vers le bas quand il lui répondit :

-T'entendre jouir en prononçant mon prénom était assez plaisant et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir l'expression de ton visage à ce moment là.

Sans plus attendre le loup l'empoigna et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Tumblr est décidément mon inspiration. Alors si cela vous a plus il y aura sûrement des suites (petites hein vous commencez à me connaître).

Gros bisous bisous

Nattie


	2. Chapter 2

Derek courait depuis presque une demie heure à vive allure et pourtant son souffle était calme. D'habitude il n'avait qu'à courir dans la forêt pour que son esprit se vide, mais là il n'y arrivait pas. Progressivement il ralenti la cadence et s'arrêta au milieu des arbres. Un peu plus t^t, alors qu'il faisait des tractions, son ouïe avait perçu le petit clic régulier du moteur de Stiles. Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, avec le môme rien n'était écrit d'avance. Si ça se trouve il n'aurait même pas le cran de sortir de sa fichu Jeep. Le loup avait continué ses exercices, guettant quand même es pas du plus jeune. Il l'avait entendu refermer sa portière et avancer avec précaution jusqu'à la maison, puis retenir brusquement sa respiration. Il avait alors rebroussé chemin tout en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. De quoi ce petit débile avait encore eut peur ? A ce moment là il avait relaché la poutre et s'était allongé au sol pour commencer une série de pompe. Le gamin n'était toujours pas reparti. Derek aller se concentrer uniquement sur ses mouvements de poussé quand les premiers bruits suspects avaient traversé les airs pour aller jusqu'à lui. Il avait fallu à l'ancien alpha plusieurs minutes pour être tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il était en train d'être témoin malgré lui. Il était complètement désarçonné, le petit Stiles, son Stiles, était en pleine masturbation. Certes Derek avait conscience qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais c'était bien le seul de la meute qu'il imaginait au dessus des problèmes d'hormones. A bien y réfléchir cela lui posait même un gros problème d'imaginer l'hyperactif faisant l'amour avec une fille. L'espace d'une seconde il se vit menacer Lydia pour être le fantasme du gamin.

Sottises ! Il s'était arrêté et avait réfléchi à l'idée de sortir par derrière pour ne plus avoir à écouter l'adolescent sans pour autant lui signaler qu'il l'entendait. L'ancien alpha aimait asticoter Stiles mais aller le couper là tout de suite était une chose qui l'effrayait plus que ne l'amusait. C'était un coup à les détruire psychologiquement tous les deux.

« Oh bon sang, Derek oui ! » Voilà la phrase qui l'avait figé sur place. Stiles se donnait du plaisir en pensant à lui. Ce fait fit plus que flatter l'ancien alpha. Pour la première fois en trois ans le gamin était terrassé par le besoin impérieux de se soulager physiquement et c'était lui qui en était à l'origine. Il avait bombé le torse fièrement avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! C'était totalement malsain comme situation ! Un espèce de petit pervers se branlait en gémissant sans retenu son nom et lui il était aux anges. Il entendait déjà les commentaires salaces de son oncle.

Bien qu'il fut décidé à déguerpir à toutes jambes Derek fut coupé en plein élan, Stiles venait de jouir en criant son prénom. Cela avait de quoi en perturber plus d'un. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'embarrasser, la performance vocale du plus jeune avait déclenché une trique d'enfer au loup. Trop honteux il avait pris la fuite par l'arrière de la maison. Il avait peur que ce petit crétin soit assez idiot pour venir frapper à sa porte maintenant que son excitation était retombé. Et là il n'était absolument pas certain de l'attitude qu'il aurait.

Non, mieux valait prendre la poudre d'escampette, et surtout, surtout, ne pas rester inactif sinon il ne pourrait se retenir de faire comme le gamin en pensant à lui.

Voilà où il en était, il avait couru de toutes ses forces, le but étant de faire en sorte que le sang quitte une certaine partie de son anatomie pour se concentrer dans le cœur. Mais c'était peine perdu, son érection était toujours bien présente et plus douloureuse que jamais. Le loup scanna les alentours pour être sûr qu'il était seul et que vraiment personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Une fois chose faite il baissa son pantalon et s'occupa de son membre érigé. En un tour de main, façon de parler, son affaire était finie. Maintenant il se sentait mal et en colère. Contre lui, pour avoir perdu le contrôle, et contre Stiles parce que tout était de sa faute. Oh mon dieu, il s'était caressé en pensant au gamin, il avait pris du plaisir en s'imaginant se perdre en lui.

Il allait lui démonter la tête, il fallait qu'il lui fasse payer. Juste le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et il allait de se pas lui demander des comptes.

Sagement il attendit que le shérif soit parti et que la voiture de patrouille ait quitté le quartier avant de descendre de sa Camaro. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de ce petit demeuré qui avait osé venir mettre le bazar dans sa vie en un seul après-midi. Avec souplesse il escalada la façade de la maison, il connaissait le gamin par cœur, sa fenêtre serait ouverte. Et en effet la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles était ouverte, tel un prédateur Derek entra dans la pièce à l'affût de sa proie. Il était dans sa douche. Intelligent comme il l'était Stiles devait sûrement connaître cette fameuse scène de meure dans la douche. Un homme très inspirant ce Norman Bates.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et il pouvait regarder à loisir l'hyperactif nu et de dos, il aurait la peur de sa vie. Par chance après ça il aurait la paix pendant plusieurs mois. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, jamais il se serait débarrassé du mioche. Collé à ses basques, dépendant de son traitement particulier, voilà ce qu'il était. Et dans le fond cela convenait parfaitement au loup. Il reporta son attention sur le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux, le gamin était penché en avant et se retenait d'un bras tendu appuyé contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Sans pouvoir se retenir le regard du loup descendit le long de son dos pour atterrie sur ses fesses rebondies, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il pris conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Vu les mouvements de son autre bras et les plaintes retenues il ne faisait aucuns doutes que Stiles recommençait son manège de tout à l'heure. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offrait au jeune adulte. Partir, l'interrompre ou attendre qu'il termine et voir son visage se décomposer quand il se retournerait. Choix cornélien, les pour et les contres se valaient. Quand il entendit le gamin gémir de nouveau son prénom son cerveau se déconnecta et son corps décida pour lui. Il retira sa veste en cuir qu'il avait enfilé par dessus son t-shirt et la laissa tomber sur le sol de la salle de bain. Puis il sorti et fit le tour de la maison pour fermer consciencieusement toutes les portes de la maison. En bas des escaliers il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Arrivé dans le couloir du haut il déboutonna son jean. Dans la chambre de Stiles il retira son haut de couleur gris après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre à clé. Alerté par le claquement anormal Stiles s'était figé et avait appelé son père. N'obtenant pas de réponse il tourna la tête et vit que son fantasme venait de prendre vie. Dans la salle de bain Derek baissa, en même temps, son jean et son boxer, se retrouvant nu à son tour.

Ne quittant pas l'hyperactif du regard il s'avança et ouvrit la porte en verre de la douche. Comme en transe et la bouche sèche Stiles recula pour lui laisse de la place. Derek s'avança jusqu'à l'accoler contre le mur du fond. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent d'un bleu électrique.

-J'aimerai qu'on éclaircisse un point avant de commencer toute chose. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les loups ont une ouïe beaucoup plus développée que celle des humains.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'entendrais pas ? Ou était-ce une invitation ?

-Oh mon dieu tu m'as entendus... Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais l'autre le coupa.

-Oui je t'ai entendu, deux fois même. Et crois-moi cette nuit même s'il n'est qu'un humain, même s'il se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres, ton père et tout le voisinage va t'entendre crier mon nom.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà après de très très longues semaines d'absence, je suis désolée j'ai eu du mal à la terminer avant de partir travailler en juillet. Encore désolée et voilà la suite et fin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stiles battait la mesure de ses mains sur ses genoux. Plus son stress montait en puissance plus les percutions devenaient frénétiques. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Hormones de pacotilles. Pendant des années il avait connu un amour sans limite pour Lydia, un amour prenant mais au moins il avait su gérer les émotions que cela lui avait procuré, contrairement à ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi perdu. Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas coupés depuis un moment. Il avait en effet remarqué que le regard de l'ancien alpha s'attardait souvent sur le sommet de son crâne, comme aucunes remarques désobligeantes accompagnaient ses coups d'œil l'hyperactif avait déduit que cela plaisait au jeune adulte grognon. Sa jambe droite se mis à tressauter alors qu'au loin on pouvait maintenant discerner deux silhouettes. L'adolescent se releva et frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, il avait les mains moites comme quand à l'âge de neuf ans il avait fait sa première déclaration à la jeune rousse, sauf que là il n'avait pas envie de vomir, du moins pas encore.

**-Merci d'être venu, il fallait vraiment que je vous parle seul à seuls.** Le jeune homme allait se lancer dans des explications quand Lydia l'arrêta d'un geste.

**-Avant toutes choses tu devrais savoir que nous ne sommes pas tout seul. En arrivant j'ai vu Derek qui courait se cacher dans les arbres de l'autre côté.**

**-Et ce n'est pas un simple terrain de Lacross qui va l'empêcher de nous entendre.** Ajouta Danny un brin espiègle.

**-Hein ?** Demanda Stiles.

**-Bah oui, je suppose que même à cette distance un loup-garou n'a aucun mal pour entendre une conversation.**

**-Un quoi ?** Lui demanda le fils du shérif en le regardant comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

**-Il est au courant alors ton jeu d'acteur à un dollar est inutile. **

**-C'est Beacon Hills mec ! Je n'ai peut-être pas le cerveau de Lydia mais je ne m'appelle pas Scott pour autant.**

Tout en écoutant leurs explications l'hyperactif capta dans son champ de vision un mouvement furtif et noir à travers les buissons au fond.

**-On ferait mieux d'aller chez moi. Je suis sûre qu'il serait fâcheux que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent comment le grand méchant loup a croqué le petit chaperon rouge.**

Fière de sa réplique la jeune fille tourna les talons à la manière d'un célèbre maître des potions, faisant virevolter ses merveilleuses boucles. Un quart d'heure après les trois amis étaient installés dans le salon de la rousse. L'esprit du gamin tournait si vite qu'il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot.

**-La réponse à ta question est pansexuel.** Lui dit le plus naturellement du monde la jeune fille. Devant l'air ahuri de son ami elle s'expliqua. **Tu allais nous demander si le fait d'avoir fricoté avec Derek faisait de toi un homosexuel ou un bi.**

**-Oui, non. Fin je n'allais pas mentionner Derek. Et puis comment tu sais ça toi ? Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ? C'est ça le sixième sens des femmes ?**

**-Non je suis juste intelligente.**

**-Pour ma part j'ai juste remarqué que tu bavais plus que moi devant ton « cousin Miguel ».**

**-Quoi ? Mais non, n'importe quoi ! A l'époque il passait son temps à me brutaliser et à me plaquer contre tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de main.**

**-Et tu ne lui as jamais demandé d'arrêter ou demandé à Scott d'intervenir.** Lui fit remarquer le goal.

**-Vos ébats seront tellement passionnés.** Murmura avec envie la jeune fille. **Autant dans la vie Aiden sait être un connard autant parfois je me demande si mon vibro n'est pas plus bad boy que lui niveau sexe.**

**-Ethan c'est tout le contraire. Il est tout sucre tout miel et d'un seul coup il explose comme un volcan.**

**-Je n'aime pas Derek, d'ailleurs je pense que pour l'aimer il faut être un peu cintré, mais dominant comme il est qu'est-ce que le sexe avec lui doit être bon. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Aiden. Ca le ferait sûrement réagir. Oui je vais faire ça.**

**-Eh oh ça ne vous dérange pas si on revient au sujet qui nous intéresse à savoir ma sexualité ?!**

**-Prévoit la vaseline pour votre première fois.** Lui conseilla Danny.

**-Je dois avoir un tube en plus en haut si tu veux.** Lui proposa la rousse.

**-Non mais vous êtes sérieux là !**

**-Roh ça va, on veut juste te détendre un peu. Depuis tout à l'heure t'es tendu comme un câble.**

**-Tu vas nous faire une crise d'apoplexie avant qu'on ait pu parler sérieusement. Et cette fois je ne pense pas que t'embrasser réglera les choses.** Rétorqua l'adolescente en regardant sa manucure.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le fils du shérif comprenne tout ce qui venait de lui être dit. Quand ce fut le cas il hocha la tête et pris de grandes inspirations.

**-Ok, bon alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose là, pantalonsexuel ?**

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit entourée d'idiots ? Heureusement que Danny était là pour remonter la moyenne.

**-Pansexuel. Ca veut dire que c'est d'une personne que tu tombes amoureux, pas de son sexe.** Stiles cligna des yeux rapidement tout en baissant le regard. **T'as rien compris c'est ça ?**

**-Si si !** Ce dépêcha-t-il de répondre.

**-En gros un hétéro n'est attiré que par le même sexe opposé, un homo que par le même sexe et un bisexuel par les deux genres. Toi tu n'es aucun des trois. Toi tu ne vois pas le sexe mais la personne, uniquement la personne.** Lui expliqua le métisse.

**-Tu n'as jamais aimé personne à part moi Stiles. Tu l'as dit toi-même, dés que tu as eu l'âge de t'intéresser aux filles tu es tombé amoureux de moi. Et même si on n'était pas ensemble tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne.**

**-Parce qu'il n'y avait que toi.** Se défendit l'hyperactif.

**-Oui mais plus maintenant. Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte mais depuis que Derek est entré dans nos vie tu t'es détaché de moi. Tu es quelqu'un d'entier et ce dans le sens extrême. Maintenant tu tournes en orbite autour de Derek.**

**-Attends si je suis ton raisonnement ça voudrait dire que je suis…** Dit-il d'un air quelque peu horrifié.

**-Hey ! Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.** Lui dit Danny en lui serrant l'épaule.

**-Lydia l'a dit : il faut être cinglé pour l'aimer. Puis je ne suis pas vraiment son genre. Un peu trop poilu et moins sexy que ses ex.**

**-Oui mais si tu es là c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous.**

**-Et si c'était juste une erreur, une expérience pour le fun ? En plus faut pas oublier que hier c'était la pleine lune, alors c'est peut-être dût à un problème de contrôle de loup ?**

**-S'il ne t'a pas encore tué c'est qu'il est dans le même cas que nous.** Déclara mystérieusement l'étudiante. Il fallut attendre qu'elle revienne de la cuisine avec des boissons pour avoir l'explication. **Tu es son exception. Et puis franchement je vois mal Derek faire quelque chose s'il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Tout comme ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus de problèmes de contrôle lors des pleines lunes.**

**-D'après ce que Lydia m'a dit vous êtes la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver à l'autre.**

**-Oui mais tout ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime.**

**-Dans ce cas raconte nous tout et on te dira ce qu'on en pense.**

Bien que réticent l'adolescent accepta de tout leur raconter, toutefois à aucun moment il ne les regarda dans les yeux. Quand il eut terminé seul le silence lui répondit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche et c'est pour ça que Stiles se décida à lever la tête pour les regarder.

**-Qui aurait cru que le petit Stiles, encore puceau il y a quelques semaines était capable de faire ce genre d'activités.**

**-Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus aguichante que Lydia… On peut dire que tu es une vraie chatte en chaleur quand tu t'y mets.**

**-Je crois que, maintenant, je vais rêver de vous deux.** Automatiquement les yeux de la rousse se posèrent sur la bouche de l'hyperactif.

**-Et je crois que tu vas devenir mon nouveau fantasme pour les jours à venir**. A son tour le tahitien se mit à fixer les lèvres de Stiles.

**-J'aurai jamais dû vous le raconter, et encore moins dans les détails…** Se lamenta le fils du shérif. **Vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer comme ça s'il vous plait**.

**-Ce que tu as avec ta bouche, tu pourras le montrer à Aiden ? Je suis sûre que pour les filles aussi ça fait son effet.**

-Là non, vraiment non ! Je sais que nos relations se sont nettement fortifiées mais là on est vraiment allé trop loin.

**-Hey tu as voulu nous raconter comment tu te tripotais en pensant à ton cousin Miguel pour ensuite nous détailler votre douche commune tout ça pour avoir notre avis. Alors ne vient pas te plaindre.** Argua de manière cassante le joueur de Lacross.

**-J'y pense ! Tu fantasmais sur le fait qu'il te rejoigne sous l'eau, tu t'es fais ton film et Derek est arrivé, pour de vrai. Et si ce n'était pas un hasard, et si tu avais un don. Après tout je suis bien une banshee et tu as été possédé par un Nogitsune.**

**-Imagine qu'un livreur nous ramène des pizzas.** Ordonna le métisse.

**-Ou chinois plutôt**.

La seule réaction du jeune homme fut de soupirer en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Toujours est-il que vu le manque flagrant d'aide et de conseils de ses amis, qui de toute évidence avaient juste voulu nourrir leur curiosité, Stiles avait fait profil bas les jours suivant, s'arrangeant pour ne jamais rester seul. Au début Scott avait été coopératif, puis il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'espace pour pouvoir explorer sa relation avec Kira. L'adolescent était sûr que s'il expliquait tout à son meilleur ami celui-ci accepterait de continuer à passer plus de temps avec lui le temps que le malaise passe, mais cela lui semblait terrifiant de tout lui raconter, à coup sûr leur amitié en prendrait un coup, il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être dites entre mecs.

Au début Derek ne s'était pas pointé pour lui arracher la gorge avec les dents et n'avait pas tenté de prendre contact avec lui. Mais passé une quinzaine de jours l'hyperactif le voyait partout. Scott ayant pris ses distances, il avait trouvé refuge chez Lydia qui était en période de froid avec Aiden. Mais elle avait été claire, il ne fallait pas qu'il y prenne ses habitudes sinon elle le vendrait au loup. C'est pile au moment où il sentait que ça lui chauffait aux fesses que Malia refit son apparition. Un peu gauche elle arriva au lycée et devint aussitôt le centre de tous les regards et ragots. D'abord elle aperçu l'alpha au bout du couloir, relevant la tête avec un peu plus d'aplomb elle était partie le rejoindre mais s'était pris un râteau lorsque celui-ci, ne l'ayant pas vu, avait disparu dans une salle de classe. La voyant toute déconfite, presque rouge de honte, Stiles avait couru à son secours. Cela avait semblé être une bonne idée, au début, mais rapidement la gêne avait fait son apparition quand leur moment intime et fort avait été évité de justesse dans la conversation. Surmontant ça le fils du shérif avait pris la coyote girl sous son aile pour ses premiers pas dans la microsphère scolaire et adolescente.

Après ce jour Malia lui avait dit qu'il était son sauveur, en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'en réalité c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Tout de suite il était devenu l'encre de la jeune fille, au point que le soir elle venait le rejoindre chez lui. D'abord passé par la fenêtre le shérif avait vite découvert le pot aux roses. Il avait bougonné et insisté pour que le père de Malia soit mis au courant, l'homme si désespéré de faire plaisir à sa fille retrouvée n'avait opposé aucune objections. Ainsi c'est en position de petite cuillère, la coyote fermement collée à lui, que Stiles se réveilla avec le fort sentiment d'être fixé. Après cette nuit là plus jamais Derek ne pourrait nier la ressemblance marquante entre lui et le célèbre Grumpy cat. Du regard il fusillait l'hyperactif, il lui fit signe de sortir de son lit mais Stiles lui désigna la prise énergique de Malia qui l'empêchait de bouger. La mâchoire du loup se crispa avant que tous ses muscles ne se relâchent. Il baissa les yeux et s'en alla.

**-Derek…Derek attend ! **

Se tortillant comme une anguille le fils du shérif arriva tant bien que mal à se faufiler hors de son lit. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte mais il se ravisa en voyant la hauteur. Essayant de ne réveiller personne il se rua dans les escaliers et sorti dans la rue en caleçon à la poursuite de Derek. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de l'ancien alpha. Shootant dans un caillou invisible l'adolescent retourna sur ses pas.

Changeant complètement d'attitude Stiles cherchait dorénavant à se retrouver seul pour laisser une chance au loup de venir lui parler. Malheureusement il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé son fusil d'épaule, Derek était introuvable. Sentant que son ami n'allait pas bien Malia l'interrogea. Les premiers jours il se borna à lui assurer que tout allait bien, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui et que ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire de rester chez elle la nuit. Malia voyait bien que malgré ce que Stiles lui disait il n'allait pas bien. La nuit elle le sentait bouger encore et encore. Sans oublier que rien que par son odeur elle savait qu'il était stressé, nerveux, fatigué et il y avait aussi une forte dose d'elle ne savait quoi mais qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Ne sachant pas comment lui venir en aide ou comment gérer la chose elle fit ce que son instinct lui disait de faire. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit du jeune homme, elle se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa. Sur le coup Stiles n'eut aucune réaction mais quand Malia s'apprêta à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avec l'intention d'y mettre plus de passion, il la repoussa avec détermination.

**-Non attends c'est…** Elle était là à le regarder avec son air perdu. **On ne peut faire ça.**

**-Pourtant à Echo House tu étais d'accord.**

**-Oui mais les choses ont changé**.

**-Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas de copine. Ca fait trois semaines qu'on est tout le temps ensemble et je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait laisser penser que…**

**-Non, je n'ai pas de copine mais il y a une personne que je connais depuis un moment et qui a la manie de m'agacer mais je crois que c'est parce qu'elle me plait vraiment beaucoup. Tu comprends ?**

**-Non pas vraiment. Si tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu ressens pour elle on a qu'à continuer comme ça après tu seras callé. Et puis je n'ai vu personne s'approcher de toi, donc c'est que tu ne l'intéresse pas en retour.** Dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle annonçait qu'aujourd'hui c'était la saint Barnabé.

Se vexant Stiles se releva brusquement.

**-Il y a certaines choses que tu dois apprendre, les humains, ceux qui sont gentils ou qui ne veulent pas passer leur vie seuls et haïs de tous ne disent pas à voix haute tout ce qui leur passe par la tête. Et surtout on évite de dire aux gens qu'ils ne plaisent pas aux autres. Et pour ta gouverne je l'aime, il m'aime et si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais de ce pas le rejoindre, oui LE parce que c'est un homme. Mon homme.**

Il était remonté comme un coucou. D'un pas énergique il lui montra la sortie, il lui donna ses chaussures tout en enfilant les siennes. Il prit une veste, éteignit les lumières, son père était parti pour une urgence dans le conté voisin depuis à peine vingt minutes, avant de sortir après la jeune fille pour fermer la porte à clé.

**-Aller, à demain, là il faut que j'aille m'envoyer en l'air avec l'homme que j'aime. **

Il la salua et grimpa dans sa Jeep avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner d'elle et d'aller régler son histoire avec Derek. Quand il s'arrêta au stop au bout de sa rue il regarda dans son rétroviseur central, Malia était partie, puis machinalement il regarda vers le ciel, il remarqua à peine que la lune était pleine. Il passa sa vitesse et commença à rouler quand il dût piler net, faisant caller son bébé, pour ne pas écraser la personne qui se tenait debout devant son capot. L'air sérieux et presque menaçant ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire tout ça en même temps ?! Derek contourna la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager.

**-Fais demi tour on va chez toi.** Lui ordonna rudement le loup.

Avalant difficilement sa salive l'ado manœuvra pour retourner se garer devant sa maison. L'atmosphère était tendue.

**-Derek…**

**-Sort !**

Une fois sorti l'homme attrapa le plus jeune par la veste pour le trainer à sa suite, il lui arracha les clés pour ouvrir lui-même, une fois tous les deux à l'intérieur il referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Stiles allait s'expliquer mais le loup ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il le plaqua avec force contre le panneau de bois.

**-Euh ok, ok c'est toi qui vois.**

**-Oui c'est moi qui vois, et qui entends aussi. A quoi tu joues exactement ? Tu me fuies comme la peste, tu passes tes nuits avec une fille et après tu clames un hypothétique amour pour moi.**

**-C'est-à-dire que…**

**-Tait-toi !**

**-Mais tu…**

Derek frappa la porte, juste à quelques centimètres du visage du plus jeune.

**-Est-ce que pour une fois tu peux arrêter de parler et obéir ?!** Stiles ne bougea pas et garda le silence. **Bien, voilà**.

Le loup se colla un peu plus à lui. L'adrénaline tétanisait l'hyperactif tandis que les yeux du loup se mirent à briller. Il ne savait pas encore tout à fait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé mais la situation l'excitait au plus haut point. Et au vu du sifflement de Derek, le loup le sentait parfaitement. Ne pouvant se retenir Stiles s'agrippa à lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'agir et de parler après** ? Proposa le lycéen.

Derek opina du chef et se jeta sur la bouche de l'autre, amenant son bassin à se frotter contre l'érection grandissante du plus jeune. Le duo se détacha de la porte, se délestant au fur et à mesure de leurs vêtements, montant jusque dans la chambre du fils du chérif. Un gémissement raisonna entre les murs quand les griffes entamèrent la peau fine. Une fois nus tous les deux l'urgence et la passion bestiale refluait en chacun d'eux, ne laissant derrières elles qu'une envie et des sentiments forts. Tout en retraçant sa joue Stiles prononça le prénom de Derek.

-**Tu m'as manqué.** Lui murmura-t-il.

Derek ferma les yeux et apprécia la caresse autant que les mots. Avec douceur le loup le poussa à reculer jusqu'au lit, quand l'adolescent le sentit derrière lui il commença à se baisser pour s'y assoir mais le loup lui signala qu'il devait rester debout pour le moment. L'ainé ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il faisait descendre l'une de ses mains le long des abdos de l'adolescent, puis il le prit dans sa main. A ce contact Stiles hoqueta de surprise.

**-Je veux que tu me regardes te donner du plaisir. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir t'entendre et te voir Stiles. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant, tu es à moi.**

Et en effet cette nuit là et les suivantes l'hyperactif fut à lui, totalement à lui. Et quand après plusieurs mois tout le monde fut au courant, Stiles afficha fièrement une cicatrice de morsure sur son épaule, morsure qui prouvait à quel point cela était sérieux entre eux.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Donc voila la fin dette mini série ou appelez ça comme vous voulez. Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse j'ai un autre os de terminé, laissez moi juste un jour ou deux pour le taper à l'ordi. Et j'aimerai aussi votre avis, j'ai un projet d'écriture mis en stand by depuis un moment à cause de la fac et des fics, normalement je devais m'y mettre maintenant mais en zonant sur le site j'ai eu une idée de os. Est-ce que ça vous tenterait un os (surement lemonesque sur les bords) où Stiles et Derek couchent ensemble (ca se passerait après après l'épisode 2 de la saison 4 donc spoilers potentiels) sauf qu'après Derek agit comme si rien n'était arrivé. Et ça serait un POV Derek...


End file.
